Only For Her
by Kinkatia
Summary: Friend and foe unite against a common enemy. Kikyo put aside her hatred for Kagome. InuYasha fought alongside his brother. Naraku wasn't going down alone. Rin was defenseless. Sesshomaru was determined not to let her die.
1. Chapter 1

**Faithful (of not) readers! This is an idea inspired from a random moment of sleepiness! What?! I'm not weird (well, not very much)! I just think about InuYasha a lot when I'm sleepy….nyah! Oh well, the point here is to show everyone (including InuYasha, of course) just how much Sesshomaru really cares for Rin! Read away! Oh and I gave Ah-Un a weird ability, so don't be alarmed. Here, it's normal.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha. If I did, it would scare people. But I'd get a kick out of it.**

Only For Her

"Die, Naraku!"

Three attacks hit him as one, while he frantically tried to flee with the infant. Sesshomaru's Dragon Twister, InuYasha's Adamant Barrage, and Kagome's sacred arrow. They had unwittingly worked together to bring him down. It was too much for his body to withstand. He would die here, and he knew it. But he wouldn't go down so easily. Naraku exploded in a massive amount of miasma. The poison would pollute the area for days before dissipating. He would take as many as he could with him to hell. You couldn't get rid of Naraku that easily.

('.')

o( )o

O O

"Kaede, I can't hold out much longer," Kikyo said weakly. She was sustaining the barrier protecting the village from Naraku's poison.

Kaede nodded. "I will fetch Kagome. She has more strength than I."

With Kagome came Miroku. His spiritual power wasn't enough to protect the village, but he had another way of helping. Kagome had only recently learned the art of barriers, and still needed guidance at times. If she were to have trouble, he would step in and assist. They could not risk the miasma getting into the village.

Kagome took over, and Kikyo went to rest, exhausted. For the past day, the three priestesses had been taking turns protecting the villagers. It was hardest on Kaede, though, her age and lesser spiritual power making the job much more difficult. Kagome seemed to be least affected, quickly regaining her strength, and being able to hold out the longest. It was mostly due to her efforts that the town was still safe.

A cry went up among the villagers. "A demon is approaching! A demon!"

Kagome couldn't see, but InuYasha's snarl answered her curiosity. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"Kaede," Sesshomaru said, ignoring his brother's question. "You have knowledge of healing?"

"Yes," she answered, equally as calm as he. "Why do ye ask?"

"I require your assistance."

"I will do what I can."

"Then come."

"What are you up to, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha demanded. "I don't trust you."

Miroku sighed. "InuYasha, I doubt that your brother would stoop so low as to use trickery to harm an elderly priestess."

"Feh."

"Will you be okay outside the barrier, Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I can protect myself long enough." She left the safety of Kagome's barrier and followed Sesshomaru through the cloud of miasma.

They went past the battlefield where Naraku was slain. The poison was thickest there, making it difficult to see and breathe. Then came the trees. The air there was better, though not by much. At least visibility had improved. And soon Kaede was able to see why Sesshomaru had summoned her.

A two-headed, dragon-like demon was standing inside a sphere of swirling air, which was clear of miasma. Behind the demon was Jaken, kneeling by Rin. The child was unconscious, and quite clearly very ill. Kaede hurried to her side, grateful for the clean air that Ah-Un was providing. "Was it Naraku's poison?" she asked.

"Yes. Can you help her?" There was just a hint of concern in Sesshomaru's voice. It was barely there, but Kaede caught it.

_He really cares for this child, _she thought. "She has been badly poisoned. I cannot predict if she will live. But I can say this; she would have a better chance of recovering if ye would allow me to take her back to the village, where I can watch over her condition."

There was a moment's hesitation before he answered. "I will stay with her."

Kaede looked at him thoughtfully. "Are ye sure?"

"Rin would surely run away to find me before she is completely recovered," he explained. "I will stay with her."

"We should return now," she started, only to find that Sesshomaru was already picking up Rin.

"Jaken," he said. "Take Ah-Un and find a safer place to wait for me."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

As the little green demon led Ah-Un away, Kaede and Sesshomaru left the protective sphere and hurried back to the village. It wasn't long before the glow of the barrier could be seen. "Kagome!" Kaede called. "Allow us through, quickly!"

"I'll try!" was the answer. It was still difficult for her to let people pass through her barriers, and they felt the resistance as they entered the village.

As soon as they saw Sesshomaru, the villagers fled into their huts, fearful of having a demon in their midst. "Feh. Came back, did you?" InuYasha scoffed. He received an icy glare in return.

"He's carrying Rin," Sango said. "Is she ill?"

Kagome gasped. "She must have been out in the miasma!"

Kaede led Sesshomaru to her own hut, and immediately began making some medicine for Rin. "Ye were foolish to allow her to be so near the battle," she admonished. "Ye should have sent her away."

"I did," he answered quietly, unaware that his nosy brother was eavesdropping. "She disobeyed."

(.".)

'-'/. .\'-'

( o o )

"-"

"I don't get it," InuYasha grumbled. He was sitting up with Kagome, who was taking another turn on the barrier. The rest of the village was asleep, leaving the two of them alone under the miasma-clouded sky.

Kagome yawned. "What don't you get?"

"Sesshomaru hates it when people disobey him. He's definitely killed enough of 'em for it. Why is he so concerned about a human girl?"

She smiled, glad that InuYasha wasn't able to see. "Maybe he truly cares for Rin. He's protected her before. He's even gone to hell for her once…literally. Or did you forget?"

A stubborn "Feh," told her that he had.

They sat in silence for a while longer, until Kagome's barrier started to weaken. "InuYasha," she whispered. "Can you go get Kikyo? I need a break." He left without another word. For once, Kagome wasn't worried about what might happen between them. In order to protect the village, they had made an unspoken agreement to be on their best behavior and put all differences aside. Until the miasma cleared, all within the barrier were allied, villagers, bandits, travelers, demons (or half-demons), and priestesses alike.

Kikyo arrived a moment later, accompanied by a woman from the village. When she had control of the barrier, InuYasha helped a half-asleep Kagome into the hut next to Kaede's. She fell asleep immediately, but InuYasha wasn't tired. Instead, he sat against the wall and eavesdropped on the snoring coming from all around.

The feverish moans of a child drifted from Kaede's hut. A moment later, InuYasha could hear the elderly woman herself shuffling around.

"Oh my, her condition is worse than I feared. She will need a special medicine found some distance away."

"I will get it," Sesshomaru said, his voice as calm as ever. _Does he ever sleep?_ InuYasha thought.

"Nonsense. I'll send InuYasha. He is just as resistant to the miasma as you are. Also, he knows the way, and is on good terms with the ones who grow the herb I need. Besides, if you went, you might just end up with an entire town and the half-demon who grows the herb angry at you." Her reasoning silenced any protest Sesshomaru was about to make. It was, after all, very reasonable.

A moment later, InuYasha heard Kaede calling him. Reluctantly, he slipped outside to meet her. Soon he had left the quiet village and was running toward Jinenji's garden to get the medicine he and Kagome had once gotten for Kirara.

Sesshomaru, angry that he was depending on his wretched half-demon brother, remained in Kaede's hut, Rin curled up beside him.

**Wow, this is going to be longer than I expected. And it was so impromptu, I thought it would be horrible. So, tell me. How long do you think Sesshomaru could put up with being surrounded by mortals, and unable to really do anything but sit around and wait? Especially since InuYasha is there…Oh, and tell me what you think of the story so far, too! I always want to know that! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for Chapter Dos! Woo-hoo! I'm kinda sad though…only one review…and it mentioned dragon fodder (lol). Oh well, I'll live! So here we go!**

**Chapter Two Disclaimer: Sorry everyone, but I'm sad to say that I don't own InuYasha. I own a pen instead.**

InuYasha couldn't believe he was actually doing something for Sesshomaru. It was ridiculous. The only thing that cheered him up was the thought that his brother didn't like it any more than he did.

Jinenji's garden came into sight just as the first light of dawn was peeking over the horizon. The big half-demon was already outside, tending to his herbs. "Hey, Jinenji!" InuYasha called.

He looked up, instantly recognizing the person running toward him. "It's been a long time," he said.

"Yeah, it has. I can't stay, though. I need some medicine for someone who was poisoned." His drooping ears showed that he really didn't enjoy sounding like a kind person.

"Another friend of yours?"

"Feh. The little girl's with my brother." His voice held contempt on the last word.

"Hey! Who's out there?" someone called from the hut nearby.

"Just InuYasha, Ma," Jinenji answered. "Here for some medicine."

An old woman emerged into the pale daylight. "Ah, InuYasha. Haven't seen you in a while. You want something to eat before you head back?"

At the mention of food, his stomach growled. He knew he should get back quickly. But still…he could smell the delicious aroma of food wafting through the air. A couple of minutes wouldn't hurt, would it?

/ \

l l

l

l

O

Back in the village, Rin's condition had worsened. She was very feverish, and restless in her sleep. The few times she was awake, she was in a haze, unable to make out what was going on. And it was quite clear that she was in a lot of pain. It was all Kaede could do to get the soothing teas down the girl's throat. She was afraid, and struggled against the woman's care.

But for now, she was sleeping, alone in the hut with Sesshomaru. Kaede was taking a turn holding up the barrier, but she would doubtless be back soon. Her strength was fading quickly.

Rin whimpered, turning onto her side. "Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered pleadingly.

"I am here, Rin," he said softly, gently laying his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes at his touch, unable to mask the agony in her face. But she smiled nonetheless, trying to sit up. "Rest," Sesshomaru instructed.

"What happened?" she asked, weakly. "Did you beat Naraku?"

"Yes."

"Good. I wanted to see, but I got lost…" Her voice trailed off as she drifted back into fevered sleep.

A moment later, Kikyo walked in. A low growl sounded in Sesshomaru's throat, but he gave no other reaction. "I'm perfectly aware that you hate me," the priestess said. "Kaede sent me to check on the girl."

He allowed her to see to Rin, glaring coldly at her the entire time. Kikyo wasn't about to stay quiet, though, and she definitely wasn't going to lose this chance to mess with him. "I won't be giving you false hope. This child's only chance of recovery lies with InuYasha returning quickly. And he has a habit of getting sidetracked." In any other situation, her words would have gotten her killed. But she was playing a big part in keeping the miasma at bay; he could do nothing to her. Feeling his wrath behind her, she left, a satisfied smile on her face.

;p

InuYasha returned that afternoon, just as Kagome was trading off with Kikyo. "Where's Kaede?" he asked impatiently, wanting to give her the medicine and get the task over with.

"Asleep, actually. She's worn out. I'm in charge of Rin for the moment."

"Feh, fine. Here." He tosses her the herbs Jinenji had given to him. "It's the same stuff we got for Kilala."

"Good. Oh, and InuYasha?"

He was walking away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder to see what she wanted.

"Thank you, for doing this for Rin."

"Feh, whatever." He resumed going to wherever he going, and Kagome hurried to see Rin.

She walked into the hut to a sight which worried her. Despite Sesshomaru's iron control over his emotions, concern was etched on his face. Rin was awake, but was delirious. Her head was resting on his lap, and she was clutching at his kimono, whimpering quietly. He had his arm around her, and did not look up when she came in.

"She'll be alright, Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly. "I've got the medicine for her."

"I fear…I fear it may be too late," he whispered, so softly it was barely audible. But Kagome heard, and knew what it must have cost him to admit it.

InuYasha stood outside, listening gravely. _So, _he thought. _He really does care. Damn, I should have gotten back here faster. _ He stayed there as Kagome tried to give Rin the medicine. She fought it, struggling in her fever-induced terror. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he didn't want the child to die. She was probably the best thing that had happened to his brother; ever since she'd started tagging along with him, his compassion was growing. The others may not have noticed, but then again, they hadn't known Sesshomaru as long as he had. And who knows what he would do if she died.

Finally, he'd had enough speculation. Going in, he looked Sesshomaru square in the eye and asked, "If you're so worried about her, can't you just try to save her with Tenseiga?"

"InuYasha," Kagome hissed warningly.

"No," Sesshomaru answered sadly, maintaining eye contact with him. "A person can be saved by Tenseiga only once."

"Oh…"

Kagome dragged InuYasha out of the hut to save both of the brothers from further embarrassment. "You shouldn't have done that," she said, only half-angry at him. "How do you think he feels, completely unable to do anything at all to help her? It may be hard for you to believe, but he really does care for her. He may even love her."

InuYasha said nothing in return. What Kagome said was likely. After all, he'd come into a position like that himself, with Shippo. Though they often fought and argued, he'd kill anyone who dared harm the little fox demon. After a moment's thought, he had cooled down enough. "So now what do we do?"

"Now we wait," Kagome whispered. "We wait, and we hope." She shivered in the cold breeze that was starting up.

InuYasha sniffed the air, a mix of emotions crossing his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"This wind…it smells almost like Naraku…"

"It's Kagura," came a soft voice from behind them. Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway of the hut, looking at the sky above them.

"Kagura?" Kagome echoed.

"Must be," InuYasha agreed. "Like she always said, she is the wind."

**Didn't expect Kagura to show up in any way, shape, or form, did you? Oh, in case you're wondering, she died, long before they did Naraku in. But, she is the wind! And I bet you're wondering what will happen with Kikyo, once the miasma clears…you'll have to read on to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is this, Chapter three, the final chapter? Maybe. In fact, I think so. But I'll know when I'm done with it. So read on to find out.**

**Third Chapter Disclaimer: Trust me: you don't want me to own InuYasha. This chapter will prove it…I hope.**

By the next morning, almost all of the miasma had dissipated on the wind. The villagers were optimistic, knowing that soon they would be able to leave the confines of the barrier. Others were far from sharing that happy outlook; namely Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kikyo. The tension between the two girls was rising as the miasma was disappearing. Some sort of argument or fight was bound to break out, and tears were inevitable.

Sesshomaru, however, was in a far worse position. Rin hadn't made any progress toward recovering, and it filled him with terror. He did his best not to show it, but there were moments of weakness when that fear showed through. Kagome and Kaede had both tried to reassure him, but Kikyo's words had a far greater effect on him. How he hated her, with that cold laugh, those harsh predictions of Rin's imminent death. He would kill her for it…but he couldn't leave Rin. Not now, when she needed him most.

InuYasha was lost in his own thoughts for much of the day. He knew Kikyo and Kagome were about ready to kill each other over him…again…but that was at the back of his mind. What he was most preoccupied with was Sesshomaru. He hated seeing his brother so torn up, and in all actuality, he admitted to himself, he preferred Sesshomaru being a cold, stoic pain. And then there was Rin. He believed there was still hope for her, though Sesshomaru seemed to have just about given up. Sighing, and reluctant to do what he knew must be done, he left the rooftop he'd been on and went to see his brother.

InuYasha hesitated only a second before entering the hut. He instantly felt a change from the outdoors; everyone out there was so happy, but inside, Sesshomaru's aura was radiating grief, and it practically choked him. "How is she?" he asked, keeping his voice level.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left the girl sleeping in his lap. "No better." His voice was hoarse; he sounded…beaten. And it pained InuYasha.

"Listen," he said. "So she's not getting any better. She hasn't gotten any worse either. That means she's fighting the poison. She can still recover. There's still hope."

Sesshomaru looked up at him. "Don't give up on her," InuYasha urged. "If you do that, then there's no reason for her to go on living."

Slowly, he nodded, as if coming out of a daze. InuYasha turned to go. "InuYasha." The half-demon paused, looking over his shoulder. "I needed to hear that."

"Feh. That's why I said it." And with that he was gone, making his way back to the rooftop. But he stopped, looking around in amazement. The barrier had vanished. Villagers were cheering, gratefully making their way out of the confines of the little town.

A thought struck him, and he quickly sought out Kagome. As he had feared, she and Kikyo were facing off, both of them bristling with anger. When he approached, they ceased glaring daggers at each other long enough to look at him. It was Kikyo who made the next move. Casting one more wicked glare at Kagome, she turned to InuYasha, mustering the sweetest smile she could.

"I've made a decision, InuYasha," she said happily. "I'm not going to leave. I want to stay here, and help my sister protect my village." She effectively ignored the icy look she was getting from behind.

"No."

She blinked in surprise, caught completely off guard. "What?"

"I won't let you stay," InuYasha growled. "You don't deserve it, not after the things you said to Sesshomaru. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard every word you said to him. You're just as bad as Naraku in that way; all you know how to do is mess with people's emotions, twisting things around until they're lost in despair. I won't let you do that anymore, Kikyo. Go, now, and I won't kill you. I'm sure Sesshomaru will get around to it later. But I'm warning you; keep the hell away from my friends and my family." His voice had gone cold, leaving Kikyo trembling and pale. As soon as InuYasha broke eye contact with her, she walked away, steadily and purposefully.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered fearfully. Never before had she seen him like that, and to be frank, it had terrified her.

He looked at her, all his anger forgotten. Replacing it was a deep sadness. "She had no right," he began quietly. "She had no right to strip him of his hope like that."

"I've never seen you mad at Kikyo before," Kagome said shakily.

"She isn't the woman I was in love with. And I think I'm just now realizing it."

Kagome smiled sadly at him, and took a step toward him. But she collapsed before she got any farther. Instantly concerned, InuYasha caught her as she fell. "I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I'm just a little tired."

"You can rest now," he whispered. "You did great, Kagome."

She smiled and fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her inside, his thoughts still troubling him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

InuYasha awoke to sounds coming from Kaede's hut. Something had happened, and it probably concerned Rin. And it was probably important. He listened as intently as he could, considering he was still half-asleep. Kaede and Sesshomaru were conversing in hushed whispers. A moment later, he heard a small sob, and it definitely wasn't the old hag.

He considered getting up and going over there to make sure everything was alright. But one look at Kagome, sleeping peacefully in his arms, made him reconsider. He was too tired to get up, not to mention lazy, and he didn't want to wake Kagome. No, he could find out in the morning…

**I know it's short, but I'm tired, and I wanted to stretch it out a bit, build up suspense, and the likes. So, this isn't the last chapter after all! Hooray! Let me know what you think about how I handled the Kikyo situation! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so ya'll know and don't get the wrong idea from the last chapter, I don't hate Kikyo. The only one I hate is Naraku, which is why I continue to kill him (or beat him up) in almost every one of my fanfictions. Oh, and now you'll find out what InuYasha was too stupid, lazy, and sleepy to look into. Prepare!**

**Fourth Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, Kikyo would be a zombie and InuYasha would want to avoid her for his own sake. **

Early morning activity awoke InuYasha. He opened his eyes, yawning. Kagome was still asleep, regaining the strength lost on the barrier. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. InuYasha smiled, but something was bothering him.

And then it hit him. _Damn, I should've gone over then, _he grumbled inwardly. Well, no putting it off now. He got up, trying not to…too late, she was already sitting up, wondering what was going on. "I'll be right back," he told her. "Something happened with Rin last night, and I'm gonna find out what."

Kagome nodded sleepily. "I hope she's okay." She wasn't as confident as she sounded. In fact, she was terrified. Rin was a good girl, she didn't deserve to die, especially not because of a backhanded trick of Naraku's.

InuYasha went outside and found Kaede just leaving her hut. "What happened over here during the night?" he asked carefully.

Kaede smiled at him. "The girl's fever broke. She will make a complete recovery."

Relief flooded over him, and he was surprised to find out how worried he'd actually been. Imagine how happy Sesshomaru felt. (A/N: An interesting thought, huh?) He ducked inside, barely able to contain the grin that threatened to spread across his face. Sesshomaru looked up, much more in control that he had been the day before.

"So the kid's gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Rin has a strong spirit. I never should have doubted her recovery." A flicker of shame passed across his features, but InuYasha chose to ignore it. There'd be plenty of time to start trouble later.

"You shouldn't listen to much of what Kikyo says. She's manipulative as hell. Worse than Naraku sometimes. Could get under anybody's skin." He sat down by the door, glancing at Rin sleeping peacefully in his brother's lap. It still surprised him that Sesshomaru would act so lovingly toward a human, but things do change.

"You should know all about Kikyo," Sesshomaru smirked.

InuYasha looked away. "Yeah, I do," he said quietly. He stood up and left, pausing at the door long enough to say, "I'm glad she's going to live."

Outside, caromed was waiting for him. "We may have a problem," she said.

"What is it?"

"Ungai and his apprentices are here." (A/N: For those of you who don't know about Ungai, he's a powerful demon slaying monk. When Rin was kidnapped by a demon, he tried to take her back to the village with the other children who he'd rescued, and then tried to kill Sesshomaru when he came for Rin. Let's just say the monks were lucky to be allowed to live…)

"What? Those monks better not hang around long."

Kagome led him over to where the demon slaying monks were gathered, speaking with several of the villagers. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were already there.

Ungai was speaking. "We heard rumor of a battle between demons here several days ago."

"There was a battle," InuYasha said. But not exactly between demons."

Ungai turned his attention to the half-demon. "I was not expecting to see you again," he said.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you again either."

"What business do you have here?"

"I live here," he growled. "And you might want to leave."

The monk raised an eyebrow. Everyone around them had grown silent, watching the exchange warily. "I will leave once I am certain there are no demons around which may threaten the village."

InuYasha was fed up with him already. He opened his mouth to speak, but Shippo beat him to it. "InuYasha's here to protect everyone, so you don't have to worry about anything. Besides, he killed Naraku, so everything's fine!"

"Naraku…I have heard of him. It is said he is a fearsome demon. You killed him?" Ungai didn't sound convinced.

"I had help," InuYasha said. "You've got your information now."

The monk was about to reply when he caught sight of something behind InuYasha. His gaze instantly hardened, and naturally, everyone present turned to see what made him so angry.

Sesshomaru was approaching them. It was the first time he had left the hut since his arrival with Rin, and the villagers were still fearful of him. Several of them backed away nervously. "Relax, you idiots," InuYasha muttered, annoyed. "Sesshomaru's not out to kill anyone."

"You know that demon?" Ungai asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Kagome was taken aback. Never had InuYasha openly told someone he didn't like that he was related to Sesshomaru. Something had definitely changed between them over these past few days.

Sesshomaru gave Ungai only a moment's consideration. Then he turned to Kagome. "We will be leaving as soon as Rin awakes."

XxXxXxX

Rin opened her eyes slowly, looking around in confusion. She was alone in a small hut. Noise filtered in from outside. Fear filled her. Where exactly was she, and how had she gotten here? She vaguely remembered Lord Sesshomaru being with her, but her mind was still a haze.

_He wouldn't have left me here,_ she thought, panicked. _Would he?_

As quickly as she could in her weakened state, Rin stood up and left the hut. If she really had been left here, she would run away and find Lord Sesshomaru. No one could ever make her stay in a village with humans. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching her, and that's when she spotted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried, running to him. He turned and looked at her, his features softening for a brief moment. Then he turned back to the monk he was speaking with. Rin ran to his side and smiled up at him.

Then she saw the monk. She clearly remembered that day, when he'd tried to keep her away from Lord Sesshomaru. It had been terrifying, but she had known she would be rescued.

"You willingly stay with humans?" Ungai asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru patted Rin on the head, the first time he had openly shown his affection for her. "Only for her." He began to walk away. "Come Rin, we must find Jaken and Ah-Un."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She followed him happily out of the village.

"Rin, wait just a second!" Kagome caught up to her and handed her something wrapped in a cloth. "You'll need to eat to build up your strength," she said, smiling.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." Rin accepted the bundle and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Why does she go with him?" Ungai asked.

"He's saved her life, more than once," Miroku answered, speaking for the first time. "She loves him like he was her father."

"And he loves her in return," Kagome whispered.

"If you can't understand that, then you shouldn't be questioning their companionship," Sango said.

Shaking his head, Ungai also left the village, his apprentices following him.

. . . . 

Jaken was sitting on the ground next to Ah-Un, lost in troubled thoughts. "Lord Sesshomaru has been gone for a while," he said thoughtfully. "I hope nothing bad has happened."

Just then, Ah-Un grunted. Jaken looked up, and immediately leapt to his feet. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!"

Indeed, Sesshomaru was just cresting the hill. Rin came into view a moment later. "Rin! You're okay!"

"Master Jaken!" she cried, running over to him. She practically tackled him in a joyful hug.

"Y-yes, I'm glad to see you, too, Rin," he gasped. "You had us quite worried when you fell ill."

She sobered up immediately, looking at the ground uncomfortably. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I'm sorry for disobeying you. Can you forgive me?" Her voice quavered a little, and she shuffled her feet.

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her. "I already have, Rin," he said softly. She looked up into his eyes and broke out in a huge grin.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried, hugging his neck. She knew it was okay now. Everything was okay now.

**Awww…isn't that cute! And I bet you thought I was going to let her die. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I could never do that to Rin. But now everyone knows Sesshomaru has a good heart, even if he is cruel at times. So, tell me what you think! Yes, I know this chapter was a little awkward…I don't like Ungai very much. sniff, sniff He tried to take Rin away from Sesshomaru! Please, review and I'll post another story, okay?**


End file.
